1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to an improved apparatus for filling containers with a liquid. The invention is especially useful in filling a plurality of small containers such as communion cups and will be illustrated and described hereinafter for this purpose.
2. The Prior Art
A large number of prior U.S. patents are concerned with apparatus for filling various types of containers with a wide variety of liquids. Some examples of U.S. patents which have issued in this general field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 156,518, 989,503, 2,070,055, 2,235,660, 2,852,222, 2,652,261, 2,718,985, 2,752,068, 3,095,667, 3,155,383, and 3,747,809. The above patents disclose certain features of the apparatus of the invention to be described hereinafter such as valve assemblies for controlling the flow of liquids, slides which are mounted for general horizontal sliding movement, and rotary turntables for horizontal rotating movement. However, these patents do not disclose the combination of elements which are essential in practicing the present invention as disclosed and claimed hereinafter in combination.
More specifically, the prior art is not concerned with apparatus which is especially useful in filling a large number of small open top containers such as communion cups with a liquid such as grape juice. The apparatus of the invention is very efficient in this respect, and the communion cups may be filled in a small fraction of the time formerly required. Additionally, the liquid may be dispensed into the communion cups with great precision and without either overfilling or under filling. As added advantages, the filling spout is dripless and the liquid may be dispensed without spilling or wasting the same. These important advantages of the present invention are not found in the prior art mentioned hereinbefore.